


Save Me

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Eventual Smut, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: Lacey Grimes and her little brother set out on a mission to kill Negan. Little did either of them know the consequences their mission holds for Lacey.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I remember the day we first met them. We had heard how dangerous they were from those of us who encountered them previously, but nothing prepared us for what they were really like.

What had started as a normal day in Alexandria ended so abruptly with three hard knocks on the front gate. 

“Little pigs, little pigs, let. Me. In!” A booming voice echoed from the other side. I shared a glance with Rosita as Spencer went to open the divider between us and the fence, our only source of safety at this point. 

“Who are you?” Spencer asked in his best politicians voice. I couldn’t see the face on the other side of the gate, but judging by the look on my fathers face, I could only guess who it was. The Saviors. 

....................

“And who is this sweet young thing?” A handsome smile adorned the face of the infamous Negan as he approached me. The baseball bat used to kill my friends was sling over his shoulder, like a batter waiting for his turn at the mound. 

“My daughter.” My father croaked, head to the ground. I could see in his eyes that he was begging me to keep my mouth shut. 

“Well SHIT!” Negan laughed, leaning back nonchalantly. “I didn’t know something so hot could be produced by somethin’ so god damn ugly!” He turned to my father with a bemused smile, which my father didn’t return. “What’s your name darlin’?” 

“Lacey.” I said defiantly, crossing my arms. Even though I knew answering his questions was a life or death scenario, I couldn’t help but add a little bit of venom to my voice. 

He took a step toward me and leaned down so that his face was just inches from mine. “That’s a beautiful name.” 

I looked at him with defiant eyes. “What do you want?” 

Another giant grin crossed his face as he slung his arms around me. “Well, darlin’, let’s start with a tour.” 

...................

We had covered the entire neighborhood, dad in tow, until we came to the last house on the block. My brother Carl stood outside, the same defiant look on his face. 

“So which room is yours?” Negan shot me a wink as I showed him through the upstairs bedrooms. 

“In your dreams.” I scoff, ending the tour as abruptly as it began. 

A frown replaced his smirk as he tightened his grip on the bat. “I’ve cut you some slack this far because your fuckin’ hot. But I will not tolerate the disrespect.” 

“Lacey, please.” My dad pleaded from behind us. 

“Don’t be fucking rude!” Negan bellowed suddenly, shocking all of us. “Now, Lacey, my dear. Because you’ve been such a good fuckin’ sport you get a reward.” 

I crossed my arms across my chest again, uninterested in whatever it was he was about to present me. 

“I’m gonna let you keep your bed.” His eyes widened in fake surprise. “See? We can be reasonable people.” 

I bit my tongue and nodded, afraid of what was going to come out of my mouth if I didn’t. He had taken all of the beds in Alexandria, along with all of our guns and whatever else he wanted. But I was the lucky one today. 

After the trucks were loaded and Negan said his goodbyes, spending a little extra time with mine, Carl and I took our posts on guard duty. 

“I know what we have to do.” I looked at my baby brother. “We have to do what dad won’t.” 

Carl nodded in understanding. “We need to kill him.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I know what you’re planning.” Daryl’s husky voice startled me as I searched the armory. Carl and I didn’t have a plan just yet, but I at least needed to know what kind of fire power we had for when the time came.

“What?” I asked, nearly jumping out of my skin. I was so focused on the task at hand that I hadn’t heard him come in. 

Daryl leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. “Teaching Carl to shoot.” He nodded his chin toward the Glock next to my hand. 

I giggled nervously as I nodded my head. “Yeah, of course. Gotta protect my baby bro.” 

“He don’t need protecting,” he stepped toward me, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist. “Just like you don’t.”

I smiled and leaned into him. Daryl had become my safe place in a world filled with danger. He was the only person, aside from Carl and my dad, that I could really be myself with. “I missed you.” 

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. “I missed you too. Didn’t find shit out there.”

“Because the Saviors already took it all.” I huffed. “What are we going to do about them?”

Daryl stiffened against me as his arms dropped from around my waist. “You don’t need to worry about that.” 

“Of course I do, Daryl.” I huffed, crossing my arms. “I need to protect our family, our home.” 

Daryls expression changed from gentle to annoyed. “You just need to trust me. Your dad, Michone, and I have it under control.” 

Before he could respond, I walked out. I knew better than to go round and round with Daryl when we were both annoyed. It would only end in an argument and him taking off on the bike for a few hours. 

Instead, I focused on finding Carl. He wasn’t on guard duty, he wasn’t with his little girlfriend, so that only left one place.

“I’m getting too old for this.” I teased as I squeezed out of his bedroom window and onto the roof. I found him sitting on the edge, a giant container of chocolate pudding next to him. 

“You’re twenty two.” He pointed out, watching me scoot next to him, our legs hanging off of the edge. 

“What’s your point?” I asked, taking a spoonful of pudding. “To you, that’s probably ancient.”

We laughed as he looked out over the fence that surrounded Alexandria. There was thankfully nothing to see except for the woods that surrounded it. 

“You think we can pull this off?” He asked suddenly. “I mean, without getting anyone else involved?” 

I nodded slowly. “I have a plan. But you can’t tell dad or Michone or Daryl. They’re already freaking out over the Saviors even acknowledging me and you exist.” 

Carl nodded in understanding. “So what’s the plan?”


	3. Chapter 3

“You picked a bad day to come here.” King Ezekiel noted as Carl and I walked through the gates of the Kingdom. “Today’s pickup day.” 

I nodded my head, following him to trucks ready to be loaded with the Saviors goods. I motioned to Carl to take his place as I watched the doors being shut by a Savior I hadn’t met before. 

“Are we square, gentlemen?” The King asked as they all lined up in front of him, their arms either crossed or on their weapons. 

I could feel eyes on me as I heard the back of the box truck close gently. Our plan was off to a good start. 

“One more thing.” One of the Saviors smirked. “You Lacey?”

I nodded uncomfortably.

“You’re a lot hotter than Negan described.” He looked me up and down. “Now we have strict orders from Negan to kill the good ol’ king here unless he provided everything we agreed upon.”

“Which I did.” The King interjected, only to be met with a silencing hand. 

“And since we’re about,” he counted on his fingers. “One melon short, I don’t think Negan is going to be too happy.” 

I shared a scared look with the King as we tried to anticipate the Saviors next move. 

“That is, unless we bring ya back with us.” The Savior smirked, crossing his arms. 

That wasn’t part of the plan. I was supposed to go after Carl, not the other way around. 

“Quick, quick, quick.” The Savior snapped his fingers. “It’s either you come with us, or the good ol’ king di-“

“Okay.” I nodded, without letting him finish his sentence. I don’t even want to know what would have happened if I hadn’t of been here. 

“Excellent. You’re riding with me.” He smirked, motioning for me to climb into the box truck. I nodded to the King, who looked horrified. 

“I’ll be fine.” I whispered to him before climbing in the truck. I was thankful that my dad and Daryl were out on a run, that way I could buy us more time. After all, we were stepping foot right into the lions den. 

.........

“I brought ya a present, boss.” The Savior smirked to Negan as he helped me out of the truck. 

Negan looked genuinely surprised when we saw me, but it soon faded into a smirk of satisfaction. “You miss me, darlin’?”

“I was told I either come, or you kill another one of my friends.” I crossed my arms indignantly. 

Before Negan had the chance to reply, a commotion of what had to be gun fire broke out in the back of the box truck. I knew our plan was in action. 

“Where’s Negan?” I heard my little brother shout, followed by another gunshot. 

“What the fuck?!” Negan shouted, pushing me behind his back before shoving a Savior in front of him. 

“Let my sister go, or I’ll shoot.” Carl commanded, shooting me a look. I knew that look, it was one he gave every guy I brought home, or anytime I was in trouble. It was a look of protection. 

“Whoa, whoa, slow ya role, kid!” Negan said, pushing the Savior in front of him closer to the edge of the truck. “She just wanted a little visit.” 

Before Carl could respond, he was knocked to the ground by an encroaching Savior. Seeing this as my opportunity, I kicked Negan as hard as I could into the truck. As he went flying, I tried to reach for his baseball bat that had went flying to the ground. I was a second too slow and ended up with a gun to my head. 

“Whoa now, Joey.” Negan said after a moment. I hadn’t done much except knock the wind out of him. “Is that any way to treat a lady?” 

After shooting him a confused look, Joey dropped the gun and stepped away from me. 

“You two got some spunk!” Negan said as Carl was brought to stand next to me. “How many people you killed before, kid?”

“Enough.” Carl spit at him as he eyed the two men who had been unlucky enough to be the ones opening the truck. For not knowing how to shoot that well, he had some pretty good aim. 

Negan chuckled and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, his eyes moving to me. “What about you, doll?”

“Doesn’t matter unless that number includes you.” I said unafraid. 

“So what was your plan? To brake into my home, surrounded by all my men, and kill me?” His eyes widened a little. “Ya got some spunk, both of you.” 

Carl rolled his eyes. “If you’re going to kill us, just get it over with.” 

Negan faked being offended. “Kill you? No offense kid, but I wouldn’t waste this fine piece of ass that is your sister, and you got some potential.” 

He motioned for us to follow him. Our plan had failed miserably. Instead of killing the lion, we were propelled right into his den.


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome to humble abode.” Negan smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Without hesitation, I shrugged him off and shot him a look. “Feisty. I like it.” He smirked, but continued walking. 

“What are we doing here?” Carl questioned as he led us up a flight of stairs. From the looks of it, we were at the top of the building. 

“Calm down, kid. If I wanted you two dead, you’d be dead by now.” Negan gestured us into a room. 

Looking around, I noticed it was some type of apartment. This must be his. 

“Get a good look at that bed, darlin’,” Negan smirked as we took a seat on one of the couches. “You might be spending a lot of time in it.”

I felt Carl tense up. Negan knew what he was doing to my brother and seemed to be enjoying every second of it. 

“Now, I just wanna get to know you two, break the ice.” Negan took a seat across from us, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “It’s only common courtesy since you ambushed me in my home.” 

I put my arm protectively around Carl and shot Negan a look. “What do you want to know?”

“Hmmm.” He rubbed a hand along the salt and pepper stubble on his cheeks. “What’s your favorite color?”

“You can’t be serious?” I snapped, standing up. 

Negan’s expression changed from cocky to stern. “Sit down,” He commanded. “And I would suggest an attitude change if you want to keep dear ol’ little brother alive.”

I shot Carl a glance as I took my seat again. 

“I’ve given you some leniency because you’re fuckin’ hot, but I will NOT tolerate disrespect. Now answer the question.” Negan leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. 

“Pink.” I answered through gritted teeth. He couldn’t be serious. 

“What about you kid?” He motioned to Carl. 

“Black.” He answered flatly, his hands balled into fists. 

“You two are some bad asses, let me tell you.” Negan smirked, leaning back in his seat again. “You have some beach ball sized lady nuts.” He shot me a wink. 

“What’s your point?” I asked, ignoring the urge to cross my arms. 

“My point is, I think you deserve a tour.” 

..............

Negan took Carl and I on a tour of the Sanctuary, explaining the point system used for the lower tier people, whereas Saviors got whatever they wanted. 

“Play your cards right, kid, and that’ll be you someday.” Negan smirked at Carl as we watched a soldier taking a jar of pickles without even acknowledging the vendor. 

“No thanks.” Carl grumbled as we made our way back outside. 

“Hey!” Negan turned on his heel. “What did I say about disrespect?” 

I protectively slid Carl behind me as Negan tightened the grip on the bat he was carrying. 

“Calm down, doll, I told you I’m not going to hurt him.” Negan theatrically rolled his eyes. “You know why I brought you out here?”

We both shook our heads. 

“I’m hand delivering you two back to your daddy!” He smirked. “Unless you wanna stay here with me?” He looked me up and down. 

“I’m good.” I mumbled, ignoring his gaze. 

Negan clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Shame. I guess we better get on the road then.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So where exactly is daddy?” Negan asked as we walked down the main street of Alexandria. The residents had come out of their homes to see the parade that was us and a group of Saviors. 

“On a run.” I mumbled as we reached our house. 

Negan ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “So that means we have some time alone, huh?” 

Carl stepped protectively between us and shot Negan a look.

Snickering, Negan walked up the steps of our house and let himself in. 

“You need to relax.” I mumbled to Carl, the protective big sister coming out of me. “I have this under control.” 

It was now my turn to receive one of Carl’s looks. Ignoring it, I followed Negan inside and motioned for Carl to follow. 

“Holyyyyy shit!” Negan exclaimed, looking at family Polaroid pictures that lined the entrance way. “You’re with that crazy redneck?” 

I felt my blood boil at Negan’s question. “His name is Daryl.”

“But you turn your nose up at me?” His eyes widened and he shook his head. “You people make no sense.” 

“Can I kill him now?” Carl grumbled to me, but not quiet enough for Negan not to hear. 

Turning on his heal, he swung the bat up so that it was only inches from Carl’s face. “Remember the lesson in manors.” 

Carl didn’t flinch. 

“Can you two stop?” I said, gently pushing the bat from my brothers face. 

Considering for a moment, Negan dropped the bat back to his side. “You’re lucky your sisters hot. Now, darlin’, why don’t you make us some lemonade and join us on the porch?”

Shooting Carl a warning look, I went and did as I was told. 

“They’re back.” I heard Carl say as I made my way out to the porch. I heard Daryls bike before I saw him. 

“Why don’t you come over here, darlin’?” Negan patted his lap, demanding more than suggesting. Knowing better than to put up a fight, I sat on the edge of Negan’s knee. Not happy with my positioning, Negan pulled me entirely onto his lap. 

“The fuck you doing?!” Daryl exclaimed, jumping off the bike before he even turned it off. “Get off her!” 

Before he could reach us, he was stopped by two Saviors at the base of the steps. 

Negan smirked at Daryl as he fought to get around the Saviors, not stopping even when they pulled a gun out. 

“What’s going’ on here?” Dad said, running up to stand beside Daryl. 

“Well, prick,” Negan said, taking a sip from his lemonade. “Your two pride and joys here snuck into my home and tried to kill me.”

“What?” Dad looked between Carl and I. 

Negan scoffed and put his glass down, allowing me to get up. “Did I kill them? Did I keep them as my hostages? No!” He stood up, walking over to the railing. “I brought them home safe and sound.”

“Thank you.” Dad managed to get out through his teeth. He was obviously pissed at us. 

“That’s what I was looking for!” Negan smirked as he walked down the steps. “See, Rick, I can be a reasonable man.” 

Before he got past Daryl, a punch landed in the back of his head. 

“No! No you don’t!” Negan exclaimed as one of the Saviors grabbed Daryl. The other Savior pulled a gun and put it to Daryls head. 

“Wait!” I exclaimed, running down the porch steps. “Please!”

Negan glanced at me, as I kept a careful distance between him and I. “Your man here royally fucked up.”

“Lacey, stop.” Dad urged, holding up his hands. 

“No! Please, I’ll do anything.” I pleased, my eyes not leaving Negan’s face.

“Anything, huh?” Negan smirked, motioning for the Savior to drop the gun away from Daryls head. 

“Anything.” I nodded, still holding my breath. 

“Okay.” He clicked his tongue after considering for a moment. “I’ll make ya a deal, doll.” 

Slowly, I let out the breath I was holding.

“You come back to the Sanctuary with me and I’ll let your boy toy here live.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Come back with you?” I asked in confusion. Negan had been hinting at me staying at the Sanctuary all day, but I never took him seriously. “That’s it?”

Negan ran his tongue along his bottom lip and smirked. “Well,” he paused, glancing at the retrained Daryl before answering. “And marry me.”

“You son of a bitch!” Daryl tried to get away from his restrainer as dad looked on, horrified. 

Negan didn’t flinch at Daryls wild movements, instead, he took the time to drive his point home. “It’s either that, or Daryl here does. The choice is completely up to you.” He raised the baseball bat up to Daryl’s face.

I looked from Daryl to Negan, shocked at what I was hearing. Dad, of course, only looked on pleadingly. All of that rage and protectiveness he had since the beginning of the worlds end was gone. Instead, he looked like a sad puppy. 

“Leave them alone!” Carl snarled, pushing Negan off balance. The baseball bat went flying, and Carl tried to scramble for it before he was once again restrained by another Savior.

“Oh, the deal just got SWEETER!” Negan bellowed, smirking at me. “Now, it’s Daryl and your brothers life at stake.” 

I huffed, knowing that I really had no choice in the matter. “You swear to me that you will let them live.” 

“Lacey!” Daryl snarled, still not listening to the situation at hand. 

“You have my word, darlin’.” Negan smirked, knowing he had won. 

I nodded slowly. “Let me say goodbye.” 

After the Saviors had released two of the men I loved, they made their way back to the truck, leaving only Negan and his right hand man waiting for me. 

“I love you.” I kissed Daryl one last time. “Please don’t forget that.”

Daryl didn’t return my kiss. Instead, he stood solid as a stone. “I’m going to get you out of this. I promise.” 

I smiled unhappily at him. “I just saved your life, asshole. Don’t get yourself killed.” I turned to my baby brother and gave him a big hug. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Don’t do this, Lace.” Carl begged, squeezing me in his grasp. 

“I have to.” I chocked back tears as I released him, my dad coming over to pry him off of me. I ignored my father as I walked over toward Negan. “Let’s go.”

“Don’t look so glum, doll.” Negan smirked as he slid into the truck, squeezing me in the middle of him and another Savior. “You just became a princess.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Welcome home!” Negan bellowed as we walked up the stairs toward his apartment. “Now, I know it’s customary to carry the bride over the threshold, but I’m tired as shit!” He opened the door and led me inside. 

Nothing had changed in the few hours since we’d been there. 

“Why am I here?” I crossed my arms as he sat down in the same place he was before. I stood in the threshold of the apartment, not willing to take another step inside. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, kicking his feet up on the table. “I mean, you were there for the whole “don’t kill him! I’ll do anything!” thing that just happened.” 

“No shit.” I rolled my eyes. “But why did you want me to come back here?”

Negan ran a hand down his tired face and patted the spot on the sofa next to him. “Can you come talk to me like a normal wife?”

“I’m not your wife.” I nearly spat.

“Oh really?” He raised his eyebrows. “Then I guess I’ll just have to have my guys go kill the redneck and Carl.”

To prove he wasn’t bluffing, he rose to his feet, making his way to the door. 

“No!” I stood in front of him, putting a hand to his chest. “I’ll talk.”

Smirking, he led me to the couch and pulled me down beside him. “You’re here because I think you can help me run this place. You’re feisty as shit and I think you have what it takes to lead.” He looked at me honestly. “Plus, you’re hot as shit and I wouldn’t mind taking you to bed every night.” He shot me a wink. 

I nodded slowly, understanding what he was saying. He couldn’t be everywhere at once, and I could use this opportunity to help my people. “Okay.” I said, understanding the implications of my decision. 

Negan smirked, looking me up and down. “Now I wouldn’t mind some husband and wife time.” 

“In your dreams.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Hey.” He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. “That’s part of the fucking deal you made. It doesn’t have to be tonight, but I expect full cooperation when you’re ready.” 

I looked at him in shock. I wasn’t expecting this, but my lack of understanding got the best of me. No wonder why Daryl was so upset when I left. “Can I just have some adjustment time?” I mumbled, actually afraid for the first time in a long time. 

“Of course, doll. But just know, you want the perks of being a wife to the leader, I expect something in return.” 

...........

The rest of the night was awkward as I was forced to sleep in bed next to Negan. He had warned me about the consequences of sneaking out while he was asleep, and those lives at stake if I was stupid enough to make that decision. 

I laid in the most comfortable bed I had ever been in and stared at the wall. Negan’s arm was nonchalantly draped around my waist, but all I could think about was Daryl and how much my heart longed for him. 

“I know you’re awake.” Negan mumbled from beside me. 

“No I'm not.” I answered back defiantly. 

Negan sighed and sat up, removing his arm from around me. “Look, I’m not expecting you to be comfortable here right off the jump, especially after I killed your friends and took off your shit.” 

“Then what are you expecting?” I asked, turning to face him. “You brought me here against my will to help you run the place that’s the reason for my family struggling to survive. You threatened the lives of my family.” 

“I know, doll. But think of this as a new beginning for you. This is your home now, these are your people. All I’m asking for is a little effort.” 

I huffed, knowing he had a point. I had entered into this deal willingly, knowing the consequences of my actions. “Tomorrow’s a new day.” I sighed, turning back around so that my back was to Negan. 

“That’s what I like to hear!” He smirked, laying back down.

My first night in the Sanctuary was a very long one to say the least.


	8. Chapter 8

“Keep an eye on her.” Negan commanded his right hand man the next morning. “Don’t let her do anything stupid.”

I rolled my eyes. “I think that ships sailed.”

“Careful, doll. You’ve been really testing my patients this morning.” Negan said sternly, sliding on his leather jacket. It was already about eighty degrees today, so I had no idea why he insisted on wearing it. 

“So what am I supposed to do all day?” I asked, knowing this would be a big change from my life in Alexandria. “I’m used to, ya know, being busy.”

Negan considered this for a moment. “I’m sure we can find something for you to do for now. One quick question though.” He sauntered over to me, putting a hand under my chin to direct my eyes to his. “Who are you?”

“Lacey?” I questioned confused. I knew Negan was older than me, but I didn’t think he was that old. 

“And there’s where we have a problem.” Negan clicked his tongue. “Before you may have been Lacey, but now you’re Negan.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” I shook my head. When I saw Negan’s growing annoyance, I toned the attitude back a little. “I mean... I’m your wife. It would be weird if I was you.”

Negan considered for a moment, then nodded. “I guess that’s fair. I’ll see you later, dear wife.” With that, Negan made his way out the door, leaving me with just the Savior. 

“I’m Simon, by the way.” The man said, reaching his hand out. “The big guy should be back a little later.”

I took his hand and shook it. “So, Simon, what can we do today?” 

“Well, I know Negan took you on a tour with your brother, but how about a better one?”

...............

I learned a lot more about the Sanctuary from Simon, and even got to talk to some of the workers on the main floor. I was shocked at how much they admired and trusted Negan. 

“Negan is a good man.” One of the workers had told me. “He keeps us safe and fed, and that’s all that matters nowadays.”

“Did you have a good day?” Negan asked that night, pouring himself a drink. 

“Yeah, I learned a lot about why you are the way you are.” I immediately regretted the words as they left my mouth. “I mean... as far as with the communities.” 

Negan raised his eyebrows. “Explain.”

“Well,” I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. “You have all of these people to take care of. There’s no way you could maintain a community like this without help.” 

Negan nodded slowly, taking a minute to appreciate my words. 

“No one would help willingly, so you have to take it through fear and intimidation.”

That apparently struck Negan as funny. “You got a brain on ya doll. That’s why I chose you.”

“Chose me for what exactly?” I questioned, crossing my arms. 

Negan swirled the dark liquid in his glass before taking a sip. “To help me run this place. At least, when I know I can trust you.” 

I considered his words as I laid awake that night in bed. Once he trusted me, I could help Alexandria and the Kingdom. I didn’t think I could get them out of the deal entirely, but I could make sure my people didn’t suffer.


	9. Chapter 9

My second night in the Sanctuary was just as sleepless as the first. I came to the conclusion that the only way to win Negan’s trust was to pretend to be the wife that he expected me to be.

Taking a nervous breath, I shifted in bed so that I was facing Negan’s sleeping form. Hesitating, I slid close to him and wrapped my arm around his torso. 

“Well good mornin’.” A gruff voice filled the room. 

“Mornin’.” I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around me. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay, doll.” He gave me a smirk. “I knew you liked me.” 

“I do.” I purred, placing a kiss on his chest. I tried to push all thoughts of Daryl out of my head, but it didn’t work. I missed him. 

Ripping me from my thoughts, Negan flipped me over so that I was on my back and he was overtop me, resting his body weight on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush me. 

“What’s with the sudden change of heart?” He asked, peppering kisses on my neck. 

“Well,” I breathed deeply and tried to focus on my words. “I realized i needed a real man.” 

My heart longed for Daryl. This all felt so wrong but I knew I had to do what needed to be done. There was no way out of this situation. 

Negan’s hand made its way to the hem of my night shirt, tugging it up a little. “You got that right, baby.” 

Before he could continue, a knock came to the door. “Sir, the cars are ready.” 

Growling angrily, he rolled over on his side. “Sorry doll, we’re going to have to finish this another time. Right now, we’re going on a little trip.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Nows the time to prove your loyalty to me, doll.” Negan said as we pulled up to the gates of Alexandria. 

I nodded in understanding. I was nervous to see my family after the past two days, but I was hoping Daryl was out on a run. My hopes were shattered when I saw him standing with my father and Michonne as we made our way through the gates. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Rick the Prick and the Dick Brigade.” Negan smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Michonne shot me a worried look as we approached them. 

“We have everything you asked for.” My father said. “Can I just speak with my daughter, please.”

Negan considered this for a moment. “No. Whatever you have to say to my wife, you can say to both of us.” 

Daryl flinched at Negan’s words and I could see him fighting every urge to attack him. I shot him a glance that told him I was okay, which only seemed to fire him up more. 

“I just want to know that she’s okay.” My dad said, looking at me desperately. I knew that look. It was the look of him having a plan. And that worried me. 

“She’s fine, aren’t you baby?” Negan squeezed my shoulders. I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off my father. 

Before I could verbally respond, Negan turned me so that I was facing him and kissed me. It was a long and slow kiss, drawn out for dramatic effect. It was nothing like the way Daryl kissed me. It was cold and without emotion. 

“Get off her!” Daryl growled, but my father caught him before he could do anything stupid. 

Negan chuckled at Daryls attempts to get free of my father, but was interrupted by a Savior coming up to him. 

“It’s all here.” She said to Negan, shooting Daryl a glance as she spoke. 

“Excellent!” Negan bellowed, shooting my dad and Daryl a smirk. “Nice to see you, as always.”

I shot my father and Daryl one last glance as we boarded into the trucks again to head back to the Sanctuary. 

“You did good.” Negan nodded in approval as we drove back, breaking the thick silence. “Maybe you were right in what you said this morning.”

I nodded slowly, aware of the game that I needed to play. “Of course I am. I belong to you, Negan.” I almost threw up as the words left my mouth. 

“And that, my dear, is 100% correct.”

...................

Since the kiss, I found myself strangely attracted to him in a powerful kind of way. There was no denying that he was an attractive man, but the power he had over people made him all the more attractive. 

“You wanna finish where we left off this morning?” Negan wiggled his eyebrows as he slid into bed that night. 

I knew that time was coming, but I couldn’t get Daryl out of my head. I had convinced myself that what I was doing, I was doing for him. But was that really the case? 

“I’m really tired.” I sighed sliding into his arms. As wrong as it felt, it was part of the game. 

He didn’t fight me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep within minutes. 

It was the first night in the Sanctuary I actually got some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl.

“You can’t be serious?!” I slammed my hand down on the table. We had convened a council meeting after Negan’s little show with Lacey today, and no one was listening to common sense. 

“Daryl, there’s nothing we can do.” Rick stanmered, running a hand down his tired face. 

“That’s your daughter, man!” I shook my head. There was no way he could give up on her that easily, I know I couldn’t. 

“He was going to kill you.” Michonne shook her head. “And Lacey doesn’t appear to be in any danger.”

I shook my head and walked out. There was no talking sense into them, especially when they all felt the same way. I knew that there was something that could be done. I didn’t care if it killed me, but I was going to get my Lacey back.

................

Lacey. 

“So since you were such a good girl yesterday, I decided to give you a bit of freedom today.” Negan smirked as he slipped on his tee shirt the next morning. 

“And that is?” I asked from my place in bed. Unlike Negan, I liked to sleep in and he hadn’t bothered to wake me until the last second this morning.

“You can do whatever you want.” Negan shrugged on his jacket. “No guard this time.”

I sat up, completely shocked by what he was saying. “Do you mean that?”

He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “You showed me loyalty, and I reward that shit. Just remember that I have eyes everywhere.”

I nodded, sliding out of bed. Without thinking, I gave him a hug. “Thank you.” I whispered in his ear before pulling away. If this was the true Negan, he would be easier than I thought to manipulate. 

“You’re welcome, doll.” He quickly pulled me back into his embrace as I pulled away. “Just be back in time for dinner. And stay within the fence.” Without another word, he kissed me and walked out. 

I had the day to myself. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with it, but I was relieved to be somewhat free. 

...............

“What are they doing?” I asked a female Savior as they dragged a man toward the fence littered with the undead. He was wearing a dirty sweatsuit with the letter “D” on it. 

She scoffed at me, leaning against the railing of the upper deck. “He totally fucked up. Tried to rape one of the people at Hilltop. So, he gets put on the fence.” 

My heart sank when I heard the words leaving her mouth. Not only were these people dangerous, they were also putting my people in danger. “Did Negan order that?”

She nodded slightly. “Negan doesn’t tolerate that shit. At all.” She lit up a cigarette and offered me one, which I politely declined. “You’re safe here. As long as you do what Negan says.”

I nodded at her words of advice, not sure if I should believe them or not. Before I had time to decide, a motorcycle was heard in the distance. I froze. I knew that motor. 

“Arat, you there?” A voice came from her walkie. “We have a problem at the side gate.”


End file.
